Harmony And Love
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Gabriella is in love with Troy and wishing she was his girlfriend. Troy is dating Shelly who wants to take the next step in the relationship, but he is not ready to take that step with her. Then Troy meets Gabriella and starts spending time with her while his girlfriend Shelly is out of town. What Troy does not know is that Shelly is cheating on him with Mike her partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Shelly were having lunch. Shelly told Troy that she was going on a business trip for two weeks. Troy was happy to here that his girlfriend Shelly was going to be gone. Troy asked Shelly when she was leaving for the airport. Shelly told Troy that she was leaving in two hours for the airport. So they finish eating their lunch. Troy took Shelly home and then went to see his friend Chad.

Gabriella and Taylor arrived at the cafe and went inside. They order their drinks and went to find a table. Once they found a table to sit at, they went to get their drinks. They sat down at the table and start drinking their drink. Taylor asked Gabriella what she was thinking about. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that she is thinking about Troy and wishing she was his girlfriend. Taylor told Gabriella that Troy has a girlfriend right now. Gabriella said to her friend Taylor that she knows that.

Troy called Chad and had him meet him at the cafe. A few minutes later Chad had arrive at the cafe. Chad asked Troy what was up. Troy told Chad that Shelly was leaving on a business trip for two weeks. Chad then asked Troy why he is happy about that. Troy told his friend Chad that Shelly has been trying to get him to take the next step in their relationship. Chad told Troy that he should tell Shelly that he is a virgin and not wanting to take that step yet. Troy told Chad that he had told Shelly he was not ready to take that step yet. Troy told Chad that he has not told Shelly that he is a virgin. Chad asked Troy why he had not told Shelly that he was a virgin yet. Troy said to Chad that he is a afraid how she will react to it.

Troy told Chad that he wants to lose his virginity to the person he really loves. Chad told Troy that he gets that he wants to wait till it is with a person he loves. So they went into the cafe and got their drinks. After they got their drinks, they went to sit at the table. Chad and Troy were talking , when he saw Taylor sitting at a table that was not far from them. Troy notice that his friend Chad had gotten quiet. Troy then turn around to see what Chad was looking at. Troy saw that Chad was staring at Taylor. Troy then saw Gabriella sitting with Taylor and he could not keep his eyes off of her.

Gabriella and Taylor were talking, when she saw Troy come into the cafe with his friend. Gabriella saw them get their drinks and then go to the table that was close to them. Gabriella then saw Chad staring at her friend Taylor. Taylor turn around see what Gabriella was staring at and saw her looking at Troy. Taylor then notice that Chad was staring at her. So Taylor stared back at Chad.

A few minutes later Troy and Chad walked over to the table where Gabriella and Taylor were sitting at. They asked the girls if they could join them. Gabriella and Taylor told Troy and Chad that they could join them. So Troy sat next to Gabriella, while Chad sat next to Taylor. The four of them did some talking. They decided to hang out together that day. So they left the cafe and went to the park for a little bit.

So they arrived at the park and went to sit on the bench. So they continued their talk. Chad and Taylor were getting to know each other. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go for a walk around the park for a while. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go for a walk with him. So they left Chad and Taylor to talk and went for a walk. While Troy and Gabriella were walking, they did some more talking. Then Troy asked Gabriella if she would go out with him to dinner that night. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to go out to dinner with him.

Shelly had finish packing her suitcases and took them down stairs. She made sure that she had everything she would need on the business trip. So she took her suitcases to her car and put them in the back seat. Then she made sure that she had her house key and then locked the house up. Shelly went to her car and got into it. She pulled out of her drive way and was on her way to the airport. A few minutes later she arrived at the airport and park her car in the airport garage. She got out of it and took her suitcase out from the back seat. She locked her car up and then picked her suitcases up. She went inside the airport and meant her partner Mike. They got their tickets and went to sit down to wait for their plane to be called.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter seems short. This story will have 12 or 14 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella walked back to where they had left Chad and Taylor. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and felt a spark go through him. Gabriella was happy holding Troy's hand and she had felt the same spark too. They made it back to Chad and Taylor. Chad and Taylor had exchange phone numbers. Chad asked Taylor if she would go out on a date with him. Taylor told Chad she would love to go out on a date with him. Troy and Gabriella were happy that their friends were going on a date. Troy and Gabriella had also exchange phone numbers too.

Troy and Chad walk the girls back to their cars. Taylor told Gabriella she would see her tomorrow. Gabriella then got into Troy's car. Troy took Gabriella home. A few minutes later they arrived back at Gabriella's house. Troy parked the car and went to open the car door for her. Gabriella got out of Troy's car and told him she would see in him in a little bit. Gabriella went into her house. Troy got back into his car and left for home. Troy could not wait to go out to dinner with Gabriella.

Mean while Shelly and her partner Mike had got on the plane. They sat down in their seats and waited for the plane to take off. Mike asked Shelly if she was okey. Shelly told her partner Mike that she was fine. Shelly gave Mike a kiss on the lips before the plane was in the air. Mike was happy that Shelly was okey. A few minutes later the plane was in the air and they were heading to Florida for business. Shelly was happy that she had Mike with her on the trip.

Troy arrived back at his house and parked the car. He turned the car off and got out of it. He went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy took a quick shower and got dressed for his dinner date with Gabriella. Troy grabbed his wallet, keys and phone before going down stairs. Troy checked the time and left his house. He locked the house up and went to his car. He got into his car and started it up. He pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to pick Gabriella up.

Gabriella took a fast shower and got dress for her dinner date with Troy. She put a little bit of make up on. Gabriella put the finishing touch to her hair. Gabriella grabbed her purse with her keys and phone. She went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up. Gabriella wondered where they were going to be eating dinner at. A few minutes later Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and park his car. He got of his car and went up to the door to knock on it. Gabriella went to answer the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Gabriella stepped out of the house and locked it up. They went to his car and got into it. They left her house and were on their way to the restraunt.

Chad and Taylor were on their way to the movies. Chad asked Taylor what was on her mind. Taylor said to Chad that she is worried about Gabriella being out with Troy. Chad told Taylor that she does not need to worry about Gabriella. Chad told Taylor that Troy will take good care of her friend. Taylor said to Chad that she is worried that Gabriella will have sex with Troy. Chad told Taylor that she will not need to worry about it because Troy is a virgin. Taylor said to Chad how do you know that. Chad told Taylor that Troy told him. Taylor decided to stop worrying after Chad had told her that Troy was a virgin. So they arrived at the movie theater and parked the car.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is some what short. This is just a filler chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next day Troy decided to call Gabriella to see if she had any plans. So he called Gabriella and asked her if she wanted to hang out with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to hang out with him. So Troy told Gabriella he would come pick her up in an hour. Gabriella told Troy she would see him in a little bit then. Troy hung his cell phone up and went to get ready. Troy was thinking about taking Gabriella to the amusement park. So he made sure that he had his wallet, cell phone and keys on him. Troy went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water to drink. He walked out of his house and locked it up. He went to his car and got into to it. He pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to get Gabriella.

Gabriella could not wait to hang out with Troy. So she had finished getting ready and was now waiting for Troy to pick her up. While she was waiting for Troy to pick her up, she made sure that her cell phone and keys were in her purse. Gabriella then sat down on the couch and was doing some thinking. She realized that Troy was the one that she wanted to lose her virginity too.

A few minutes later Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and parked his car. He got out of his car and went up to the door. Troy knock on the door and waited for Gabriella to answer the door. Gabriella grabbed her purse and opened the door to see Troy standing in front of her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told Troy she was ready. So she walked out of her house and locked it up. They went to his car and got in. They left her house and were now on their way to the amusement park.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were hanging out at his house. Chad asked Taylor what she wanted to do. Taylor told Chad that she was going to call Gabriella to see what she was doing. Chad said to Taylor that he should call Troy to see what he was doing too. So they got their cell phones out and called their best friends.

A few minutes later they arrived at the amusement park. Troy parked the car and they got out of it. Troy locked the car up and then went over to Gabriella. He took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked in to the amusement park. Troy asked Gabriella which ride she wanted to go on first. Gabriella told Troy that she would like to go on the ferris wheel first. So they turn their cell phones off and walked over to the ferris wheel.

They got on the ferris wheel and road on it for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella went on a few other rides before playing some games. Troy was watching Gabriella play the ring toss and also was doing some thinking too. Troy knew in his heart that Gabriella was the one that he wanted to lose his virginity too. Troy also knew that he was already falling in love with Gabriella.

Mean while Shelly and Mike had finished a meeting and were now on their way to get some lunch. They arrived at the cafe and got out of the rental car. They went into the cafe and found a table to sit at. After they sat down, the waitress came over and asked them what they would like to drink. They told the waitress they would like coffee to drink. The waitress gave them their menu's and told them she would be back with their coffee. So Shelly and Mike looked at the menu's and finally decided what they wanted to order. The waitress came back with their coffee and then asked them what they would like to order. Shelly and Mike told the waitress what they wanted to eat. A few minutes later they were eating their lunch and talking about the next meeting they had.

Troy and Gabriella had finished eating lunch and then went on a few more rides before leaving the amusement park. Gabriella told Troy she was having fun with him. So they finish riding the last ride and left the amusement park. They went back to the car and unlocked it. They got in the car and left the amusement park. Troy took Gabriella back to her house, so that she could change her clothes. They arrived at the house and got out of the car. Gabriella unlocked the door and they went in the house.

Gabriella told Troy she would not be long. She went upstairs and changed her clothes. She then grabbed her over night bag and put some clothes in it. She also packed her tooth brush and stuff she would need. After she was done packing her over night bag, she went back down stairs and told Troy she was ready to go. Troy saw Gabriella holding her purse and a bag too. Troy asked Gabriella what the bag was for. Gabriella told Troy that she is staying over night at his house.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the house and she locked it up. They went back to the car and she put her over night bag In the back seat. They got into the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were on there way to his house. They arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and she grabbed her over night bag. They went up to the door and he unlocked it. They went into the house. Troy told Gabriella that she can set her over night bag in his bedroom on the chair. So Gabriella followed Troy to his bedroom and set her over night bag on the chair.

Gabriella told Troy that she would wait for him in the living room. Troy told Gabriella that she could look around his house. So Gabriella left the bedroom and went looking around the house. Troy changed his tshirt and pants. He put his wallet and cell phone in his pants pocket. Troy grabbed his car keys and left the bedroom. Gabriella saw Troy looking at her and asked him if he was ready to go. So they walked out of his house and he locked it up. They went back to the car and got back into to it. They pulled out of the drive way and were now on their way to the restraunt.

Please Review!

A / N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella having dinner. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella are going to end up doing something. Chad and Taylor will be in the next chapter too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Chad and Taylor wondered why their best friends were not answering their cell phones. They decided to try to call Troy and Gabriella later on. So Chad told Taylor he was taking her out to dinner and then to a club to dance. So they went to get ready. After they got their clothes change, they made sure they had their key's, cell phones and money on them. They went back down stairs and walked out of the house. Chad locked the house up before going to the car. They went to his car and got in it. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to the restraunt.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella had arrived at the restaurant and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked in to the restaurant. Troy told the hostess that their was a reservation under the last name Bolton. The hostess took Troy and Gabriella to their table and they sat down. The hostess gave them their menu's and told them that the waitress will be with them shortly. So they looked at their menu's and had decided what they wanted to eat for dinner.

A few minutes later the waitress arrived at the table and asked them what they would like to order. Troy and Gabriella ordered their food and drinks. The waitress told Troy and Gabriella that she would be back with their drinks in a little bit. So the waitress left the table and went to get the drinks and their food order put in. Troy and Gabriella did some more talking and getting to know each other more. The waitress came back to the table with their drinks and told them that their food would be ready soon.

A half hour later the waitress came back to the table with their food. The waitress placed their food in front of them. The waitress told them she would be back with their bill in a little while. So after the waitress left their table, they started eating their food. An hour later they had finished eating their dinner and were waiting for the bill. The waitress came over to the table and gave the bill to Troy. The waitress left the table. They got up from the table and went to pay the bill. After Troy paid the bill, they left the restraunt. They went to the car and Troy unlocked it. They got in the car and left the restraunt parking lot.

Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go dancing for a while. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go dancing with him. So they were on the way to the dance club. A few minutes later they arrived at the dance club and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked in to the dance club. They went over to the dance floor to dance. So they started dancing with each other.

Chad and Taylor had arrived at the restaurant. Chad parked the car and they got out of it. Chad locked the car up and then took Taylor's hand into his. They walked into the restraunt and the hostess asked them if they had a reservation. Chad told the hostess that their should be a reservation under the last name Danforth. The hostess saw the last name Danforth and took them to their table. Chad and Taylor sat down at the table. The hostess gave them their menu's and told them that the waitress would be with them shortly.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella had finished dancing and went to sit down. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to go home. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready to go home. So they left the dance club and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in it. They left the dance club parking lot and were on the way to his house.

Chad and Taylor told the waitress what they would like to drink and eat. The waitress told them she would be back with their drinks in a little bit. The waitress left the table to get their drinks. A few minutes later the waitress came to the table with their drinks and food. The waitress gave them their drinks and food. The waitress told them she would be right back with the bill. Chad and Taylor finished eating their dinner. The waitress came back and gave the bill to Chad. Taylor told Chad she was ready to go. So they got up and left the table. Chad paid the bill and they left the restraunt. They went to the car and unlocked it. They got into the car and left the restraunt parking lot.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and parked the car in the drive way. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the door and unlocked it. They went into the house and shut the door. Troy leaned down and gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips. Gabriella responded back to the kiss. Troy pushed Gabriella against the wall and continued kissing her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy and he carried her to his bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, they started taking each others clothes off.

Troy laid Gabriella on the bed and went down on her. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts into his mouth and began sucking on it, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella let several moans out, while Troy was loving on her breasts. He did the same thing to Gabriella's other breast. He then went back up to her mouth and kissed her on the lips again. Gabriella got Troy on his back and went down on him too. Gabriella then took Troy's boxer briefs off of him. Gabriella took a hold of Troy's hard cock into her hands and began stoking him.

Gabriella then took Troy's hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on him, while stroking him. Troy let several moans out ,while Gabriella was giving him a blow job. Before long Troy came into her mouth and she swallowed it. Troy got Gabriella back on her back and went down on her again. He started eating Gabriella's pussy out and she let several moans out. Before long Gabriella came in Troy's mouth and he licked her pussy juices up.

Troy went back to Gabriella's mouth and kissed her again. Gabriella said to Troy that she wanted him to make love to her. So Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and enter her slowly. Gabriella let a few moans out, while he was entering her. Once Troy knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do.

They were both moaning and saying each others names, while making love. Before long they came at the same time and collapsed on each other. After Troy got done spilling his seed in her, he took his soft cock out of her. Troy laid down next to Gabriella and pulled her close. An hour later they got their breaths back and made love two more times that night. After they got done making love ,they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A / N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella talking. There will be some Chad and Taylor and also some Shelly and Mike too. I am going to try to jump ahead in this story too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A day later Troy and Gabriella were sitting in a cafe having lunch. Troy asked Gabriella if she would help him find a new place to live. Gabriella told Troy she would love to help him find a new place to live. So they finished eating their lunch and left the cafe. They went to the car and got in it. They left the cafe parking lot and were now on their way to the realtor's office.

They arrived at the realtor's office and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy and Gabriella went into the office. The realitor lady asked them how she could help. Troy told the realitor that he wants to find a new house to live in. The realitor told Troy and Gabriella that she can show them some houses that are for sale. So Troy and Gabriella told the realitor they would like to see them. So they left the office and went to their cars. The realitor told Troy and Gabriella to follow her. So they were on their way to look at the first house that was for sale.

Meanwhile Chad and Taylor were watching a movie together. After they finished watching the movie, they decided to call their best friends and see what they were up to. So they took their cell phones out and dial their best friends' numbers. Chad and Taylor hoped that Troy and Gabriella would answer their phones. So they let the phone ring several times before they hung up. Chad and Taylor were wondering why their best friends were not answering their cell phones.

Troy and Gabriella had looked at four houses so far and did not like them. So they were on their way to the next house. Troy had decided to ask Gabriella if she would want to come live with him. Gabriella asked Troy what he was thinking about. Troy told Gabriella that he wants to ask her something. Gabriella said to Troy that he can ask her anything. So Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to come live with him, once he finds a house. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love to live with him. She then suggested that they find a house they were BOTH very fond of. Troy smiled and agreed.

Shelly and Mike had been on their business trip for three days. Mike told Shelly that they have two more days to go before they can go home. They then decided to go out to lunch before going to the next meeting. Shelly told Mike she could not wait until they were done with the meetings. Mike hoped that when they did get home, that Shelly would dump Troy.

Chad and his girlfriend Taylor decided to go find out were their best friends were at. So they grabbed their cell phones and other necessities before leaving the house. They left the house and went to the car. They got into the car and then pulled out of the driveway. They were now on their way to find Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella had finished looking at the six houses and decided to buy it. So Troy told the realitor that he would like to put a offer in for the house. The realitor got the paperwork together for Troy and Gabriella to write the offer in and sign. The realitor told him she will let them know soon if the offer was accepted. So they left the house and went back to their cars. Troy and Gabriella went back to his old house to wait for the realitor to call them.

A few minutes later, they arrived at his old house and parked the car. They got out of the car and went into the house. Once they were in the house, they started making out. Troy and Gabriella went to the bedroom and continued their making out. They started to take each others clothes off and were now in the bed making love. After they got done making love twice,they were now catching their breaths.

Chad and Taylor arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and went up to the house. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. They waited a few minutes, but no one answered. So Chad took the spare key out of its hiding place and used it to unlock the door. After Chad unlocked the door, he put the key back in its hiding place. They went into the house and looked around. They saw Gabriella's jacket on the chair. Chad went to the bedroom that Troy and his girlfriend Shelly sleep in.

Chad open the bedroom door and saw Troy and Gabriella making love in the bed. Chad shut the bedroom door and could not believe what he had just seen. So he went back to Taylor and told her that they should just go back home. Taylor noticed that her boyfriend was in shock about something. Taylor said to Chad, "Let's go home." So they left the house and went back to the car. They pulled out of the driveway and were on their way home. Chad was not sure if he should tell his girlfriend Taylor what he had just seen.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry if this chapter seems short. I would like to thank TemperanceBooth1 for proof reading this chapter for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

It had been two days since Chad had seen Troy and Gabriella making love. Taylor ask Chad what he was thinking about. Chad decided he was going to tell Taylor what he had saw two days ago. Chad said to his girlfriend that he had to tell her something. Taylor asked her boyfriend what he had to tell her. Chad said to his girlfriend that he had seen Troy and Gabriella making love in the bedroom. Taylor said to her boyfriend are you sure that you saw Troy and Gabriella having sex in the bedroom. Chad said to Taylor that he knows what he saw. Taylor said to Chad that Shelly was going to be coming home soon. Chad told Taylor that he hopes Troy tells his girlfriend Shelly when she gets home that he had sex with Gabriella. Taylor told Chad that they should talk to Troy and Gabriella and find out what is going on between them.

Troy and Gabriella were up and dressed for the day. They were eating their breakfast and doing some talking too. A few minutes later they heard the phone ringing and went to answer realitor told Troy that he had got the house. The realitor asked Troy if he could come to the office and sign a few papers. Troy told the realitor that he was on his way. So they said goodbye and he hung the phone. Gabriella asked Troy if he got the house. Troy told Gabriella that he did get the house. Troy and Gabriella left the house and got into the car. They pulled out of the drive way and were now on their way to the realtor's office.

Mean while Shelly and Mike had finished the last meeting. They went back to the hotel to get their stuff. A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel and parked the car. They went into the hotel and went to their room. Once they were at the room, they put what stuff they had took out and put it back in their bag. They made sure they had all their stuff. Shelly and Mike picked their bags up and left the hotel room. They checked out of the hotel and went to their rental car. They put their bags in the back seat and then got into the car. They pulled out of the hotel parking and were now on their way to the airport.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the realtor's office and parked the car. They got out of the car and went into the realitor had Troy sign the papers. Troy signed the papers and gave the money to the realitor gave Troy the keys to his new house. They left the realtor's office and got back in to the car. They were on the way back to his old house. Troy and Gabriella arrived back at the house and parked the car. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and went in to the house. They started packing stuff in boxes. Two hours later they had most of the stuff packed. Troy and Gabriella took some of the pack boxes to the car. They put a few of the packed boxes in the trunk and some in the back seat.

They locked the house up and got into the car. They pulled out of the drive way and headed for the new house. A few minutes later they arrived at the new house and parked the car. They got out of the car and went to unlock the house. They went back to the car and started carrying the packed boxes into the house. After they got the packed boxes in the house, they locked the house back up and went back to the car. They left the new house and went back to the old house to get more of the packed boxes.

Three hours later they had most of Troy's stuff move in the new house. They then went to get Gabriella's stuff packed and took end to the new house too. They had finished moving Gabriella's stuff in the new house. Troy and Gabriella locked the new house up and got back in the car. They went to get something to eat before they went back to the old house.

Chad and Taylor decided to call their best friends to see what they were up too. Troy and Gabriella had arrived at a restraunt and parked the car. Troy heard his cell phone ringing and answer it. Troy asked Chad what he wanted. Chad told Troy that he wanted to see and talk to him. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella were getting ready to go into the restraunt. They told their best friends what restraunt they were at and told them to come have dinner with them. Chad told Troy he would see him in a little bit. So they hung their cell phones up.

Troy told Gabriella that Chad was going to be eating dinner with them. Gabriella told Troy that Taylor was also joining them too. So they got took to a table and given their menu's. A few minutes later Chad and Taylor had showed up and came to the table. They sat down and started looking at their menu's too. The waitress came to the table and took their orders. The waitress left the table and went to give the orders to the cook. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella what was going on between and Gabriella told their best friends that they are just friends is all. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he knows they are more than friends and that they are having sex.

Taylor told Troy and Gabriella to stop lying to them and tell them the truth. Troy and Gabriella realized that they need to tell them. They told Chad and Taylor that they are right about them being more than friends. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they are together as a couple. They also told their best friends that they are going to be living together too.

Chad asked Troy what about his girlfriend Shelly. Troy told Chad that he is going to dump Shelly when she gets told Chad that Gabriella is my girlfriend now. Troy looked at Gabriella and said I love you to her. Gabriella said I love you back to Troy. Chad and Taylor were in shock that their best friends said I love you to each other. So they ate the rest of their dinner. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they would see them later. Chad and Taylor left the restraunt and went home for the night.

Troy and Gabriella paid the bill and left the restraunt too. They went to the car and got in it. They left the restraunt parking lot and headed back to the old house for the night. They arrived at the house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the house and unlocked it. They went into the house and shut the door. Troy locked the door and then they went to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips. Before they had took each others clothes off. They were in the bed and under the blankets making love. After they got done making love twice, they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A / N Sorry I am trying to do better with my chapters.i am going to do some jumping in this story. The next chapter will have Shelly and Mike arriving back home and also Shelly finding her boyfriend Troy in bed with Gabriella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Shelly and Mike had arrived back home. They got off the plane and went into the airport to get their bags. After they got their bags, they left the airport and went to their cars. Mike asked Shelly if she was going to dump Troy when she sees him. Shelly told Mike that she was going to break up with Troy when she sees him. So they put their bags in the back seat of the car. Shelly told Mike she would see him later on. They got in their cars and went home.

Troy and Gabriella did not know that his soon to be ex girlfriend Shelly was back from her business trip. Troy and Gabriella woke up and made love twice. After they made love, they decided to get a little bit more sleep, before they got up. So they went back to sleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile Shelly arrived at Troy and hers apartment building. She got out of her car and grabbed her bags from the back locked her car up and went in to the building. She got in the elevator and went up the floor that her and Troy's apartment was on. She got off the elevator and went straight to the apartment. Shelly unlocked the apartment and went inside it. She set her bags down and shut the door. Shelly looked around the apartment and noticed that most of Troy's stuff was gone from the apartment.

Shelly wondered what had happened to Troy's stuff. Shelly also wondered what Troy had been doing while she was gone. So she finished looking around the apartment and decide to go to the bedroom. Shelly went to the bedroom and open the door. She walked in the bedroom and saw Troy in bed with Gabriella. Shelly realized that Troy and Gabriella were both naked in the bed. Shelly could not believe Troy had cheated on her.

Shelly decided to wake Troy and Gabriella up. So she left the bedroom and slam the door shut. She went to the living room to wait for Troy and Gabriella to come out of the bedroom. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella both woke up and got up to take a got dressed for the day and left the bedroom. Shelly heard her soon to been ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella come out of the bedroom. They went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Troy and Gabriella ate some cereal for breakfast. After they had finished eating , they went to the living room. Shelly saw Troy and Gabriella come in the living room. Shelly asked Troy what was going on. Troy and Gabriella could not believe Shelly was home from her trip. Troy asked Shelly how long she had been back. Shelly told Troy she has been home for three hours.

Shelly then said to Troy that she could not believe he cheated on her while she was gone. Troy told Shelly that he does not want to be her any more. Troy told Shelly that he is in love with Gabriella. Troy then told Shelly that I know you are cheating on me with your partner Mike. Shelly told her ex boyfriend that she was not cheating on him with her partner Mike.

Troy told Shelly to stop lying to me. Shelly told Troy that he was right that she was cheating on him with her partner Mike. Troy asked Shelly why she had cheated on him in the first place. Shelly told Troy she wanted to take the next step with him. Shelly told Troy that she wanted to make love with him , but that he did not want to have sex. Shelly told Troy that her partner Mike gave her what she wanted and that was sex.

Gabriella could not believe Shelly was that selfish. Troy decided to tell his now ex girlfriend Shelly the reason that he never took the next step with her. Gabriella held Troy's hand, to let him know she was told Shelly there was a reason he did not take the next step with her. Shelly asked her now ex boyfriend why he did not want to take the next step. Troy told Shelly that at the time he was a virgin and was wanting to lose it to some one he loved. Shelly asked Troy why he had not told her that he was a virgin.

Troy told Shelly was not ready to tell her. Troy told Shelly that it is over between them. Troy and Gabriella grabbed the rest of his stuff and said good bye to Shelly. They left the apartment and got on the elevator. Once they were on the main floor, they got off the elevator and left the building. They went to the car and put the stuff in the back seat. They got in the car and left the building. They were on there way to their house.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry if this chapter seems short, but the next chapter should be a little bit longer I hope. The next chapter is going to have Troy finding out that his ex girlfriend Shelly had been seeing Mike the whole time they were seeing each other. Also Troy will be having another talk with his ex girlfriend. Gabriella will be finding out that her boyfriend Troy went to see his ex with out telling her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy and Gabriella arrived at their new house and park the car. They got out of the car and grabbed the rest of Troy's stuff out of the back seat. They shut the door and locked the car up. They went up to the house and unlocked the door. They went into the house and put the stuff away. Troy then asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie before they went to bed for the night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to watch a movie with him. So Troy look through the dvd movies and picked a movie out for them to watch. An hour later they had finished watching the movie. Troy took the movie out and put it a way. Troy turned the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv, before shutting it off for the and Gabriella went to their bedroom and started kissing each other on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off and got in to the bed. They were in the bed and under the blankets making love. They made love two more times, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy woke up before his girlfriend and got out of the bed quietly. Troy took a shower and got dressed for the day. He left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Troy still could not believe his ex girlfriend had been cheating on him the whole time they were together. Troy decided that he needed to talk to his ex girlfriend Shelly and find out how long she had been cheating on him with her partner Mike. So he finished his breakfast and then went to the bedroom to see if his girlfriend Gabriella was a wake yet. Troy saw that Gabriella was still sleeping and left the bedroom. Troy decided he would not tell Gabriella about going to see his ex girlfriend right a way. So he left a note for Gabriella to find and left the house. Troy went to his car and got into it. He pulled a way from the house and was on his way to see his ex girlfriend.

Gabriella woke up and notice that her boyfriend was not in bed. She got up and went to take a shower. She got dressed for the day and left the bedroom. Gabriella went to the kitchen and got some thing to eat. Gabriella decided to eat a bowl of cereal with a banana for breakfast. She finished eating her cereal and took her bowl to the kitchen sink to be wash later. Gabriella then saw the note that her boyfriend had left her. She read the note and threw it a way. Gabriella then called her friend Taylor and asked her if Troy was there visiting Chad. Taylor told Gabriella that Troy was not there visiting Chad. Gabriella told Taylor she had to go and that she would talk to her later. So Gabriella wondered why her boyfriend Troy had told her in the note that he went to visit Chad. Gabriella sat down on the couch and did some thinking. A few minutes later she then realize that her boyfriend must have went to see his ex girlfriend and did not want her to know about it. Gabriella was not happy that he went to see his ex girlfriend. Gabriella called Taylor back and asked her if she could come over for a while. Taylor told Gabriella that she could come over to visit. Gabriella told Taylor she would be there in a little bit. She hung the phone up and went to get her jacket and purse. She made sure she had the key to the house and then locked the door up. She left the house and started walking down to Chad and Taylor's house.

Mean while Troy arrived at his ex girlfriends house and parked his car. He got out of the car and locked it up. Troy went up to the door and knocked on it. Shelly asked Mike if he would go answer the door. Mike went to answer the door. Mike open the door and saw Troy standing in front of him. Troy asked Mike if Shelly was home. Mike told Troy that Shelly was home. Troy told Mike her would like to talk to them both. So Mike let Troy in the house and shut the door. Shelly asked her boyfriend Mike who was at the door. Mike told his girlfriend Shelly that it was her ex boyfriend. Shelly came into the room and saw her ex boyfriend and asked him what he was doing here. Troy told his ex girlfriend that he came to talk to her and Mike.

Shelly asked her ex boyfriend what he wanted to talk to them about. Troy asked them how long they had been seeing each other secretly. Mike told Troy that they had been seeing each other secretly for three months. Troy looked at his ex girlfriend and asked her why she had cheated on him. Shelly told her ex boyfriend that he would not take the next step. Troy told his ex girlfriend that he was not ready to take that next step with her. Troy decided he was going to tell his ex girlfriend why he would not take the next step with her. Shelly said to her ex boyfriend that she would like to know the reason why he was not ready to take the next step with her. Troy told Shelly that the reason he did not take next step with her, because he was a virgin at the time. Shelly was in shock to learn that her ex boyfriend was a virgin at the time they were seeing each other. Troy then told his ex girlfriend that he wanted to lose his virginity to some one he is in love with. Troy told ex girlfriend that he was afraid to tell her that he was a virgin. Shelly said to her ex boyfriend that he could have told her.

Shelly asked her ex boyfriend that on the day she found him in bed with Gabriella if he had just lost his virginity. Troy said to his ex girlfriend that the day she had saw him in bed with his girlfriend Gabriella that he had already lost his virginity the night before that. Mike could not believe what he had just heard. Shelly told her ex boyfriend that she never meant to cheat on him while they were still together. Troy told his ex girlfriend that he forgives her and that he hopes she is happy with Mike. Shelly told her ex boyfriend that she is happy with Mike. Troy told Shelly and Mike that he was going to go. So Mike and Shelly walked Troy to the door. Shelly told Troy that she hopes he is happy with Gabriella too. Troy told his ex girlfriend that he is happy being with Gabriella. So went out the door and walk to his car. He unlocked the car and got into it. He left his ex girlfriends house and was on his way back to his house.

Gabriella arrived at Chad and Taylor's house and knocked on the door. Taylor open the door and let Gabriella in to the house. Chad saw Gabriella and knew that she was upset about some thing. Chad asked Gabriella why she was upset for. Gabriella told Chad that she was upset, because Troy went to see his ex girlfriend and did not want her to know about it. Chad and Taylor could not believe that Troy would go see his ex girlfriend and not wanting Gabriella to know about it. Gabriella told Chad and Taylor about the note Troy left her. Taylor said to Gabriella that is why you asked me if Troy was here visiting Chad. Chad was little upset with his friend Troy and was going to have a talk with him. Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if she could stay over night and they told her that she could. Gabriella asked Taylor if she would go with her to the house. Taylor told her that she would go with her. Chad told Taylor and Gabriella that he was going to come with them.

They left the house and got in the car. They arrived at the house and got out of the car. Chad and Taylor with Gabriella went into the house. Taylor went with Gabriella to the bedroom. Gabriella packed her over night bag and the stuff she needed. Gabriella had finished packing her over night bag and they left the bedroom. Taylor told Chad that they were ready to go. Troy arrived at the house and saw his friend Chad's car parked in front of it. He parked his car and got out of it. He locked his car up and went in to the house. Chad saw Troy and told him that they need to talk. Troy wonder why Chad want to talk to him about. Troy saw his girlfriend come out of the kitchen with Taylor. Taylor and Gabriella left the house and went to the car. Troy then notice that Gabriella was upset and wonder why she did not look at him. Chad told Troy that Gabriella is mad at him.

Troy asked Chad why Gabriella would be mad at him. Chad decided to tell Troy that Gabriella knows about him going to see his ex girlfriend. Chad told Troy that he could not believe he went to see his ex girlfriend and did not tell Gabriella about it. Troy told his friend Chad that he did not want Gabriella to know about it. Chad then told Troy that Gabriella does know about him going to see the ex girlfriend and that she is mad. Troy asked Chad how Gabriella knows about him going to see his ex girlfriend. Chad told Troy that Gabriella had figured it out. Troy could not believe his girlfriend had figured it out that he had went to see his ex girlfriend. Chad told Troy that he should have told Gabriella in the note that he had left her, that he went to see his ex girlfriend. Troy knew that Chad was right that he should have told Gabriella about going to see his ex girlfriend. Troy then told Chad that he was going to tell Gabriella about seeing his ex girlfriend when he got home. Chad said to Troy that he needs to sit down and tell Gabriella about it. Troy asked Chad where Gabriella was going. Chad told Troy that Gabriella was staying over night at he and Taylor's house for the night. Troy asked Chad if he could come with him to his house and talk to Gabriella. Chad told Troy that he can come to his house and talk to Gabriella. So Troy and Chad left his house and got in to his car. They were now on the way to Chad and Taylor's house.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will be having Troy telling Gabriella about going to see his ex girlfriend and why he had went to see her in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Taylor and Gabriella arrived back at her and Chad's house. They parked the car and got out of it. Gabriella grabbed her over night bag out of the car. They went in to the house. Taylor showed Gabriella the room she would be sleeping in. Gabriella set her over night bag on the bed for now. They went down stairs and went to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. A few minutes later Chad and Troy arrived at his house. Troy parked his car and turned it off. They got out of the car and went up to the house. Chad and Troy went in to the house. Taylor and Gabriella were talking to each other about stuff. Chad told Troy to wait in the living room and he will go get Gabriella. So Troy went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Chad went to the kitchen and hope that Gabriella would go talk to Troy.

Taylor and Gabriella had were still talking ,when Chad came in to the kitchen. Taylor asked her boyfriend Chad how he had got home. Chad took Taylor a side and told her that Troy had brought him home. Taylor told Chad that Troy can not be here. Chad told Taylor that Troy wants to talk to Gabriella and explain why he did not tell her about going to see his ex girlfriend. Taylor said to Chad that Gabriella is not going to want to talk to Troy right now. Chad said to Taylor that Gabriella needs to here Troy out. Taylor knew her boyfriend was right about Gabriella needing to here Troy out. They went back over to Gabriella and she asked them what was going on. Chad told Gabriella that Troy brought him home and that she needs to here him out.

Gabriella told Chad that she really does not want to see or talk to him right now. Chad told Gabriella that Troy is in the living room waiting to talk to her. Taylor then said to Gabriella that you need to here Troy out. Gabriella knew that Taylor and Chad were right that she needed to here Troy out. So Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that she would go talk to him. So Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the living room to talk to Troy. Troy looked up and saw his girlfriend Gabriella come in to the living room. Gabriella saw Troy looking at her with love. Gabriella asked her boyfriend Troy what he wanted to talk to her about. Troy said to his girlfriend that he was sorry for not telling her about going to see his ex girlfriend. Troy told Gabriella that he only went to see his ex girlfriend to get some answers. Troy told Gabriella that he needed to find out why his ex girlfriend had cheated on him with her partner Mike and also that he needed to know how long they had been secretly seeing each other.

Gabriella listen to what Troy was telling her. Troy said to Gabriella that his ex girlfriend had answered his questions and now he can move on from his ex. Troy then told his girlfriend that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Gabriella was in shock to hear Troy tell her that he loves her. Gabriella knew she could not stay mad at her boyfriend. So Gabriella went over to Troy and told him that she forgives him and that he better not do it again. Gabriella also told Troy that she loves him too. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to stay there for the night still. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wants to go home with him. So she went to get her over night bag from the bedroom.

Chad and Taylor came in to the living and saw Troy with a smile on his face. Chad asked Troy if he told Gabriella why he had went to see his ex girlfriend. Troy told Chad that he did tell Gabriella about why he had went to see his ex girlfriend. Gabriella came back to the living room, carrying her over night bag. Troy went over to Gabriella and took her over night bag from her. They shared another kiss and said I love you to each other. Chad and Taylor were happy that Troy and Gabriella had made up. Troy told his girlfriend that he was going to take her over night bag to the car and would be right back. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was coming with him. So Gabriella said good bye to Chad and Taylor and told them she would see them tomorrow. So Troy and Gabriella left Chad and Taylor's house and went to the car.

They got in to the car and left Chad and Taylor's house. They were on the way back to their house. Troy was happy that his girlfriend had forgiven him. Gabriella was happy that her boyfriend had told her why he had went to see his ex girlfriend. They arrived back at their house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella carried her over night bag in to the house. She took the over night bag to their bedroom and sat it down on the chair. Gabriella was leaving the bedroom, when Troy came up to her. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her back in to the bedroom. Troy and Gabriella were kissing each other while taking each others clothes off. Before long they were in their bed and under the blankets making love. They made love two more times , before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Chad told his girlfriend that he is happy that Troy and Gabriella talked. Taylor told her boyfriend that she was also happy that Troy and Gabriella had work things out too. Chad told his girlfriend that Troy had felt bad for not telling Gabriella about going to see his ex girlfriend. Taylor asked her boyfriend if he found out why Troy had went to see his ex girlfriend in the first place. Chad told his girlfriend what Troy had told him and that he was going to tell Gabriella about going to see the ex girlfriend. Taylor told her boyfriend that she understands now why Troy went to see his ex girlfriend. Chad and Taylor finished watching the movie and then went to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have a ex of Gabriella's showing up and wanting her back. Also in the next chapter Chad and Taylor are going to be getting engaged too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Troy woke up before his girlfriend and looked over at her. Troy got out of bed and went to take a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy decided to make some breakfast for his girlfriend. So he made some eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. Troy got the tray and put the breakfast for his girlfriend on it. He made sure that the stove was off before leaving the kitchen.

Meanwhile Gabriella woke up and notice that her boyfriend was not in bed with her. She then saw her boyfriend come in to the bedroom,carrying a tray with food on it. Troy said good morning to his girlfriend. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what he was doing. Troy told his girlfriend that he was giving her breakfast in bed. So Troy placed the tray in front of his girlfriend and told her to eat up. So Gabriella started eating her breakfast that her boyfriend had made her. A few minutes later Gabriella had finished eating her breakfast. Troy asked his girlfriend if she liked her breakfast in bed.

Gabriella to her boyfriend that she like the breakfast. Troy took the tray with the empty dishes a way from his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the lips. Troy told his girlfriend that he is going to take the tray and empty dishes back down stairs to the kitchen. So Troy left the bedroom and went back down stairs with the tray and empty dishes. Gabriella got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. Troy put the dishes in the sink to be washed. He put the tray back in the spot he had took it from. Troy went back to the sink and started washing the dishes. A few minutes later he had finished washing the dishes. He left the kitchen and went back up stairs to see if his girlfriend was out of bed.

Gabriella had gotten dress for the day. She had finished doing her hair and make up. Troy walked in the bedroom to see his girlfriend out of bed. He saw his girlfriend finished doing her hair and make up. Gabriella turn around and saw her boyfriend looking at her. She got up and went over to her boyfriend. Troy gave his girlfriend another kiss, before they left the bedroom. They went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Troy asked his girlfriend what she wanted to do. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they could go hang out with their friends Chad and Taylor. So they left their house and got in the car. They left the drive way and were on their way to their friend Chad and Taylor's house.

Chad and Taylor had finished eating breakfast. Chad told his girlfriend that he was going to go play a few video games for a while. Taylor went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Chad enter the living room and went over to his game system. Chad picked a game to play and put it in his game system. Chad turn the tv on and the game system. He started playing his game. Taylor finished washing the dishes and left the kitchen. Taylor went to the living room and asked her boyfriend if he wanted some thing to drink.

Mean while Gabriella's ex boyfriend showed up in town and went to check in to a hotel. Eric could not wait to see his ex girlfriend. Eric hope that Gabriella would be happy to see him. So he got checked in the hotel and then went to get some thing to eat. Eric wanted to find Gabriella, but he did not know where to find her. Eric hope that when he leaves the town in a week that he would be taking Gabriella home with him.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at Chad and Taylor's house. They parked the car and got out of it. Troy locked the car up and then took his girlfriends hand. They walked up to the door and knocked on it. They were now waiting for some one to answer the door. Taylor answered the door and saw Troy and Gabriella standing in front of her. She let them in to the house and shut the door. Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they were doing there. Troy and his girlfriend told Taylor that they came there to hang out with her and Chad. Troy asked Taylor where Chad was at. Taylor told Troy that Chad was in the living room, playing video games. So Troy went to the living room to hang out with Chad.

Taylor and Gabriella went to the dining room and sat down to talk. Gabriella told Taylor that she needs to talk to her about some thing. Taylor asked Gabriella what was up. Gabriella told Taylor that she is worried that her ex boyfriend will show up and ruin things between her and Troy. Taylor asked Gabriella if she had told Troy about her ex boyfriend. Gabriella said to Taylor that she had not told Troy about her ex boyfriend yet. Taylor told Gabriella that she needs to tell Troy about her ex boyfriend. Gabriella told Taylor that she know that she needs to tell Troy.

Chad saw Troy coming in to the living room and asked him what he was doing here. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella came to hang out with him and Taylor for a while. Chad asked Troy if he want to play a video game with him. Troy told Chad that he would love to play a video game with him. So they began playing a video game together.

Taylor asked Gabriella when she was going to tell Troy about her ex boyfriend. Gabriella told Taylor that she was going to tell him when they get home. So Taylor and Gabriella talked a little bit more about stuff. They got up and left the dining room. They went to see if their boyfriends were done playing video games. Chad and Troy saw their girlfriends come in to the living room. Taylor asked Chad if he and Troy were done playing video games. Chad told his girlfriend that they were done playing video games.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they were going to leave. So they said their goodbye's and left the house. Troy unlocked the car and they got in to it. They pulled out of the drive way and were on the way home. They arrived at home and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to their house and unlocked the door. They went in to the house and to the kitchen. Gabriella knew that she had to tell Troy about her ex boyfriend. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she needs to talk to him about some thing.

Troy asked his girlfriend what she wanted to talk to him about. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she has some thing to tell him. So they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Gabriella told Troy that she has a ex boyfriend and that she is worried that he might show up in town. Troy asked his girlfriend why she had not told him that she had a ex boyfriend. Gabriella explain the reason she had not told him. Troy told Gabriella that if her ex boyfriend does come to town, that he would not let him come between them. Gabriella was now happy that she had told her boyfriend about her ex boyfriend.

So they went back to the kitchen to fix some dinner. They had finished eating the dinner they had made and were in the kitchen washing the dishes. A few minutes later they had finished washing the dishes and had left the kitchen. They were in the living room watching a movie. After they got done watching the movie, they took the movie out of the dvd play and shut it off. Troy put the tv back on regular tv and shut it off for the night. They went upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed.

Troy and is girlfriend got in to their bed. They did some making out and ended up making love twice. They had finished making love and were now laying in each others arms. They finally got their breaths back and they did a little bit of talking. They snuggled in to each other and went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter might not be that good, but at least I got this chapter up. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella dealing with her ex boyfriend. Also in the next chapter Chad and Taylor will be getting engaged too. I know that I said that Chad and Taylor were suppose to get engaged in this chapter, but I decided to wait till the next chapter for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Troy woke up before his girlfriend and got up out of bed. H_e_ got his running clothes on and left the bedroom. He went down stairs and left the house. He was now out running and thinking about stuff. A few minutes later he headed back to the house. Troy decide that he wanted to asked his girlfriend to marry him. So he arrived back to the house and went inside to shower. Troy finished his shower and got dressed for the day. He saw that his girlfriend was still sleeping and so he decide to make a trip to the jewelry store. So Troy left a note to his girlfriend tell her that he went to see what Chad wanted and would be back in an hour. Troy put the note where his girlfriend would see it.

Troy left the house and went to his car. He got in to the car and left the drive way. Troy was on his way to the jewelry store to by a engagement ring. A few minutes he arrived at the jewelry store and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Troy went in to the jewelry store and went over to the rings. He looked at all the rings until he found the one he liked. Before long he had found the perfect engagement ring for Gabriella and bought it. He left the jewelry store and went to his car. He unlocked his car and got in it. He pulled out of the parking spot and was heading to the flower shop.

Mean while Gabriella woke up and notice that her boyfriend was not in bed with her. She got up out of bed and went to take a quick shower. After she finished her shower, she got dressed for the day. Gabriella did her hair and then put a little bit of make up on. She then left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen. Gabriella went in the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She decided to eat a bowl of cereal with a banana in it for breakfast. She got her cereal and put her banana in it. She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. A few minutes later she had finished eating her breakfast and took her dirty bowl to the kitchen sink to be washed. She washed her bowl and then put it on the rack to dry.

Gabriella wondered where her boyfriend was at. She decided to call Taylor to see if her boyfriend was hanging out with Chad. Taylor answered the phone and found out it was Gabriella calling her. Taylor asked Gabriella why she was calling there. Gabriella asked Taylor if her boyfriend was over there with Chad. Taylor told Gabriella that Troy was not there. Gabriella told Taylor she would let her go and talk to her later. She hung up the phone and decided to call her boyfriends cell phone. Chad asked his girlfriend who called them. Taylor told her boyfriend that it was their friend Gabriella calling and wondering if Troy was here. Chad and Taylor wonder where their friend Troy was at.

Gabriella called her boyfriends cell phone and waited for him to answer it. A few minutes later when he did not answer it, she hung up. Gabriella went upstairs to the bedroom and got the laundry. She took the laundry down stairs to the laundry room and started the first load of clothes. She left the laundry room and went back upstairs to their bedroom. Gabriella made the bed and then saw her boyfriend's cell phone on the night stand. She wondered why her boyfriend would leave his cell phone home. So she put her boyfriend's cell phone on the charger. Gabriella left the bedroom and went back down stairs to check on the clothes in the washer.

Gabriella took the first load of clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. She put the second load of clothes in the washer and started it. She left the laundry room and went to finish mopping the kitchen and dining room floors. A few minutes later she finish the last of the mopping and put the mop a way. She went to the laundry room to check on the clothes. Gabriella took the dry clothes out of the dryer and put them in the basket. She then put the second load of clothes in the dryer and started it. She put the last load of clothes in the washer and started it too. Gabriella picked the laundry basket up and took it to the bedroom. She folded the clothes and put them a way. She took the basket back to the laundry room. An hour later she had all the laundry done and put a way.

Troy arrived at the flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses for his girlfriend. He left the flower shop and went back to his car. He got in the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Troy looked at the time and knew that his girlfriend would be up now. Troy decided he would head home soon after he finished getting every thing ready for his marriage proposal. Troy went to the restraunt to make reservations for that night.

Gabriella had finish the stuff she had to do. She looked at the time and notice it was already one in the afternoon and that her boyfriend had not come home. Gabriella heard her phone ringing and so she answered it. She finish talking to her boss and hung her phone up. She went to their bedroom to pack her suitcase for the trip she had to go on. Gabriella did not want to leave her boyfriend for two days but her boss asked her to do this for her. So Gabriella had finished packing her suitcase and took it down stairs. She put her suitcase by the door and then went to get her purse. She also went to the hall closet to get a jacket. She left her boyfriend a note telling him that she had to go on two day trip for her boss. She set the note where her boyfriend would see it. She grabbed her purse with the suitcase and left the house. She locked the house up and went to the limo that was waiting for her. She put her suitcase in and got in it.

Gabriella was on the way to the airport and was going to be getting on her bosses private plane. She arrived at the airport and the limo stopped in front of the private plane. Gabriella got out of the limo and grabbed her suitcase with her purse. She got on the private plane and put her suitcase a way for now. She took her seat and the plane took off. While she was on the plane, she was doing some thinking about not working any more. Before the plane landed, Gabriella decided to quit her job and stay home. She knew that her boyfriend's job paid him a lot. Gabriella remember her boyfriend telling her that she did not need to work. So Gabriella decided when she got back, that she would tell her boss that she is quitting. Gabriella realize that she had arrived at her destination. She grabbed her suitcase with her purse and left the plane. She got in the limo that had been waiting for her and was on the way to the hotel she would be staying at.

Please Review!

A/N I know I said in this chapter that Troy and Gabriella were going to be dealing with her ex boyfriend,but I decided to wait until the next chapter. I also know I said Chad and Taylor would get engaged in this chapter too, but decided to wait and have it happen in chapter 14. The next chapter will have Troy finding out that his girlfriend went on a trip for her boss and that she will be gone for two days. Also in the next chapter will have Gabriella's ex boyfriend showing up. Troy and Gabriella will also be getting engage in the next chapter too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Troy had arrived back home and parked the car in the drive way. He turn his car off and got out of it. He grabbed the 24 dozen red roses that he had gotten for his girlfriend and the other stuff he had got. Troy shut his car door and locked it up. He went up to the house and unlocked the door. He went in the house and went to the kitchen to get the vase for the roses. Troy put water in the vase and then put the 24 dozen roses in it. He also put some of the rose food in the water. Troy put the vase of red roses on the dining room table. He then went upstairs to their bedroom, to see if his girlfriend was still sleeping. He open the bedroom door and saw that his girlfriend was not in the bed. He went back down stairs and to the living room. Troy wondered where his girlfriend was at. Troy decided to looked around the house to see if his girlfriend had left him a note.

Mean while Gabriella had arrived at the hotel and was getting out of the limo. She then got her two bags and went in to the hotel. Gabriella went up to the front desk and got checked in. She left the front desk and went to her hotel room. A few minutes later she arrived at her hotel room. Gabriella put her key in and unlocked the door to her room. She went in to her hotel room with her bags and shut the door. Gabriella set her bags down on the floor. She then sat down on the bed and was looking over her bosses notes for the meeting she had to go to for her boss.

Troy a few minute later found the note that his girlfriend had left him. He read the note and could not believe his girlfriend had to go on a trip for her boss. Troy had to call the restraunt and cancel the reservations he had made for that night. So got his cell phone out and called the restraunt. He got the reservations canceled at the restraunt. Troy could not believe he was going to have to wait and propose to his girlfriend. Troy wish he knew where is girlfriend was at. Troy then decided to call his girlfriend and asked her where she was at. Troy then went upstairs and packed his carry on bag. So Troy was calling his girlfriend, while packing his carry on bag.

Gabriella has finished looking over the file that she would be taking with her to the meeting tomorrow. Gabriella then heard her cell phone ringing and saw that it was her boyfriend calling her. She answered her phone and asked her boyfriend if he had read her note. Troy told his girlfriend that he had read her note. Troy then asked his girlfriend where she was at. Gabriella told her boyfriend where she was at and asked him why he wanted to know. Troy told his girlfriend that he is going to come be with her there. Gabriella told her boyfriend what hotel she was staying at and the room number too. Gabriella said I love you to her boyfriend and he said it back to her. Troy told his girlfriend he would see her in a few hours then. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she can not wait to see him. So they hung their phones up after saying good bye to each other.

Troy picked his packed carry on bag and left the bedroom. He went back down stairs and then he went to get his jacket. Troy made sure he had the engagement ring on him too. He picked his pack carry on bag and left the house. Troy locked the house up and then went to his car. Troy put his carry on bag in the back seat of his car and then got in it. He start the car and pulled out of the drive way. Troy was now on the way to the airport. A few minutes later he arrived at the airport and parked his car in the garage. Troy shut his car off and got out of it. He grabbed his packed carry on bag out of the back seat of the car. He locked his car up and then put the keys in his pocket. He went in the airport and got his ticket. Troy waited for his flight to be called. Troy sent his girlfriend a text message telling her that he was at the airport and waiting to get on the plane.

Mean while Gabriella's ex boyfriend Stefan was on his way to Albuquerque to see her. Stefan could not wait to see his ex girlfriend Gabriella. Stefan hope that his ex girlfriend Gabriella would get back with him. Stefan did not know that his ex girlfriend Gabriella had a boyfriend. Stefan could not wait for his plane to land in Albuquerque. Stefan was not sure where his ex girlfriend was living at in Albuquerque.

Gabriella could not wait to see her boyfriend. So she went to take a quick shower and then got dressed in to some comfortable clothes to relax in. Gabriella decided to watch some tv while she was waiting for her boyfriend to show up. Troy was on his way to be with his girlfriend. A few minutes later the plane landed at the airport. Troy got off the plane and went in to the airport to get his carry on bag. Troy got his carry on bag and then left the airport. Troy went to the rental car and put his carry on bag in the back seat. He got in to the rental car and left the airport. Troy was now on the way to the hotel that his girlfriend was staying at. He finally arrived at the hotel and parked the rental car. He got out of the car and grabbed his carry on bag. He locked the rental car up and went in to the hotel. Troy set his girlfriend a text message telling her he was there. Troy arrived at the room his girlfriend was in and knocked on the door.

Gabriella heard the knock on the door and so she went to answer it. Gabriella open the door and saw her boyfriend standing in front of her. She let him in to the room and shut the door. Troy set his carry on bag down and took his girlfriend in to his arms. Troy gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella responded to the kiss her boyfriend was giving her. They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy told his girlfriend that he wants to ask her some thing. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what he wanted to ask her. Troy then went down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out of his pocket. Troy open the black ring box to show his girlfriend the engagement ring. Gabriella was crying happy tears and could not believe what her boyfriend was doing. Troy told his girlfriend how much he loves her and stuff. Troy then said to his girlfriend "Will You Marry Me" and become my wife.

Gabriella looked at the ring and then to her boyfriend. Gabriella then said to her boyfriend "Yes I Will Marry You" and become your wife. Troy got up from his one knee and slipped the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. Troy then kissed his fiancé on the lips again. Troy picked his fiancé up and took her over to the bed. They took each others clothes off and were now in the bed making love. They made love three times,before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I know you all are starting to get tire of these notes. I know I said in the note on the last chapter that Troy and Gabriella would be dealing with her ex boyfriend, but I decided to wait for it to happen in the next chapter. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella heading back home. Gabriella will be telling her fiancé Troy that she is going to quit her job. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will be dealing with her ex boyfriend Stefan.


	13. Author's Note

This not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on temporary hiatus for now.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

I hope to get over this writer's block soon.

Please continue to be patient.

Thank you.


End file.
